Guardian of the Knight
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: Things start heating up when the Demonite infestation in Gotham gets worse. Its up to Kaleigh, Terry and Bruce to get things right again. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Arriaval of the Guardian

DISCLAMER*  
Don't own it, don't sue me. And on another note, the Guardian Alliance is mine, Kaleigh  
Strange is mine, the concept and I aint making any money, so read on and enjoi.  
  
  
  
Guardian of the Knight- Ch 1  
  
  
  
"I really hope the cooridantes didn't get messsed up again." I muttered to myself  
as I walked down the mean streets of Gotham City. I was hopping to get this job done  
fast and get home ASAP, but right now it seemed that it could take alot longer than what I had   
originally thought. But at this time my mind wasnt quite on the mission, but more on the nature of it. If circumstances called for it, I would be able to meet one of my old-school mentors... Bruce Wayne, or rather Batman. I am jolted from my thoughts by the roaring of motorcycle engins.  
  
~Great, Jokerz. I hoped not to get involved with them but I guess duty calls for it.~ I think to myself as the Jokerz cycles began to circle me. I stopped and allowed them to get closer, it would be there down-fall, being that there were only five I would'nt have a tough fight.  
  
"Hey,babe!" the one I presumed to be the leader, because he looked like the original Joker. "Why you not smilin? We could fix that, for a price." he says in threating/sexy maner.  
  
"Back off, miserable street filth!" I snap at them. The leader looks pissed at this, as would any man I ever mad contact with. The all back off on there bikes, each one at every angle, thinking that I couldn't escape. Now's the time to do some major "freaking outing", as I put it.  
  
"Ram 'er guys!" the leader shouts. They all come at me at top speed. But just as they were only half a second from crushing me (or at least trying to scare me) under 20 tons of vibrating metal death, I disapper from there sight. Almost having no time to react, three manage to jump from there bikes an escape. As for the other two, er, you would be better of not knowing. I reapear on a close roof top. ~You should consider yourselves lucky, I could have done much worse.~ I think as I leap off and land on the street over.   
  
"Now, back to buisiness." Checking the address I have on a peice of paper, I notice my destination isnt that far off. I certianly hope he dosent beat up kids with his cane. Oh, I'd be sore for months. Waling of the Interstate at the harbor and walking up a private road, I finally arive.   
  
"Wayne Manor. Were one of the greats takes residents." I say to myself. "Now I just gotta make sure the demonites don't get 'em." I, nor did any of my Guardian Elders know why this man was a target, but one thing was for sure... when they find him, they will kill him.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I hope that wasnt to bad for a first chapter, and try I might add, but gimme a break and review please. I'd much appreciate it.  
  
Stay tuned for Part Two- Hero Worship.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Heroworship

Word Up!!! I have here the Part II of the story. Im sorry if part one was too short, but please bear with me here, its my first time posting fanfics. But in the mean time, enjoi the rest.  
  
  
Chapter II: Heroworship  
  
  
  
*7 years before*  
  
  
  
~I never thought something like this could happen to me. I was your average, happy, never-had-a-care-in-world 9 year old, but then on that summer day in May, my life took a turn for the worst. My father died of a heart attack and life was never the same.~  
  
  
I quickly shrug of the thoughts. I wish I could tell him where I was and who I had the greatest chance of meeting, most likely he would've begged me to come back with a batarang, or at least the Batmobile's air freshener. He was the one who got me hooked up on Batman in the first place.   
  
"Who are you!?" a voice from behind me shouts. Startled, I turn to face what might be an enemy, but instead I stare into ghostly blue eyes. He was indead old, 70 or 75 at best, with a build that shows he could bench a pretty good amount of anything, and a stern look that said "don't mess with me". I knew at once that this was the superhero formerlly known as Batman. "I'll say it again, who are you and why are you here!" he said more sternly than before. I quickly thought of the best excuse I could.  
  
  
" I got lost and thought this was the way to my home, I just moved to Gothom and I don't know my way around. I apologize if I disturbed you, sir." I say as smoothly as I could. I really hope Bruce Wayne was gullable. And he apparently bought it.   
  
"Take the road. It goes back to the interstate." he tells me. I nodd, say thanks and walk on. They might not strike tonight. But I should stay on alert, incase the theory proves wrong.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
BRUCE'S P.O.V  
  
  
  
Kids. At times it seems they'll never learn to take care of themselves. Why me? Has'nt this girl ever heard of maps? But it was odd, that kid seemed really out of place, especially that denim jacket she wore. I shrug it off, I'm probably tierd from my walk. I opened the gate and started to walk up to the house, but then I heard something in the bushes.  
  
"Ace? Is that you boy?" I shouted. It sounded too big to be the dog, but I wanted to make sure. I went off the path, slowly walking to the bush. If it was a mugger or some animal, I could handle it. I tore the bush open... then I found myself on the ground with Ace liking me like mad. "Thats the last time I let out of the house when I'm on my walk." I stood, wipping the dog drool of me. Then I hear something else, a squirrel maybe? Ace tenses, and growls at what ever it was. It seemed to be moving in the trees, then a large shadow like form darts from tree to tree. It tence my body, preparing to fight whatever this thing was.   
  
I was attacked from behind. I had no time to react.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
My sixth sense just kicked in. Oh, slag, not now. I should'nt have left him. The demonites are here! I race back to the Manor with great haist, hoping that they had'nt killed him yet. I finaly reach the gate, then leap over it with great ease. I find him being ambused by six demonites. (Funny. I thought a place like this would generate a greater number than six.) He was on the ground, not moving. Oh God!   
  
"Mr. Wayne! MR. WAYNE!!!" I shout, hoping too get a reaction out of him. The demonites hear me, good, then Bruce will be safe from their wrath. "Hey, you rejects from a bad B-movie, why settle on beating on an old man, when you can fight a Guardian!" They charged at me, talons slashing, fangs chomping, and B.O stinking all the way from here to high heaven. I counter their actions with a fury of punches, kicks, and energy blasts. I destroyed three of them, but the other three proved to be strong. The middle one lunged at me, but was then struck down? By what, pratell? I look up from the body, and see the face of Bruce Wayne, looking at me with concern.  
  
"Are you alright?!" he says. I nodd reasuringly. We turn our attention on the last two demonites. With all our skill, we beat them with the greatest of ease. What? He is the Batman after all. I whipe the sweat from my brow and look at Bruce. Even in his old age his fighting style is still elegent, still beutiful and perfect. I suddenly fell a pain in my shoulder. Blood was seeping from a wound in my arm. Bruce saw it before me. " Your hurt. Come inside. I have a first aid kit." he hustles me into the Manor.  
  
  
Once inside, he bandaged my wound. My eyes scan the room. This is, or was, the living room, but the word "living" didn't seem to fit in with the picture. He finishes and pats the wound softly.  
  
"For a girl your age, you can fight really good. Were did you learn?" he asked. Oh, slag. I can't tell him now, so I made an other exscuse.  
  
"Im a street fighter. I pick up my moves when I watch others fight." I tell him. He bout it, thank Kami. "Thank you for patching me up."  
  
"I should thank you. You saved me. Those creatures could've killed me, thank you." he holds out his hand. Holy cow! I'm gonna shake Batmans hand! This is so schway, man! I take his hand and shake. Wowzer, this so cool. But he then slouches over in pain. Oh no, his heart, I forgot about his heart problem. I make a mad dash to the kitchen and find his medication. He takes it and calms down. He thanks me again. Geez louize, he's too thankful. In a matter of minutes he's asleep. This seems to be the only time I've ever seen him so peaceful. Feeling that I've over stayed my welcome, I decide to leave. The suns coming up and demonites never come out in the day. But there's something agging me in the back of my mind. The Batcave. This may be my one and only chance to see it, and I'd hate myself for missing this chance. Making perhaps the worst choice in my life, I go to the Batcave. I know were the entrance is, behind the Grandfather clock on the library.  
  
The place is more massive then I ever thought it was. I turn on the lights and see the Batcomputer, old Batmobile, the display case were all the Batsuits were keeped. I walk over an scan it with full attention. I saw the suit Terry wares, Batgirls outfit, Robin, Nightwing, and the original Batsuit. This was a fangirls dream come true. To stand were the greatest detective, stratagist, human fighter who ever threw a punch made all the annalisis and plans to crush the evil that exsists in Gothom. Before I could go wax-rhapsodic even further, I fell somethong smack me in the back of my head. Oh man, I'm busted. I didn't even have look back to know who it was. Why didn't I listen to my wiser half and leave when I had the chance. Dogonit, head full of puddin'. I turn over and find the end of Bruces cane in my face. And speakin' of faces, he looked like he was about to rip me apart.  
  
"Get out!" he screams at me. In a fit of fear, desperatness, and confusion, I blurt a sentence that could jepordize my entire mission: "Well, it's not like I didn't know you were Batman anyway." I slapped my hands across my mouth. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I blew my cover for sure. Bruce is looking shocked, apperently wondering what I'm talking about.  
  
"What do you mean!?" he shouts. I was still on the floor and covering my mouth. "You better tell me everything, like who you are, and why are you here." Oh boy, the truth comes out. I get up, brush myself off and look at him. " Trust me Mr. Wayne, you wont believe a word I tell you."  
  
  
"Now, were do I begin...  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
So the mystery girl's about to tell her secrets. Who is she? Why is she hear? What does her denim jacket have to do with it? Find out in Chapter III: Explanations and Battles.  
  
  
Stay tuned! Ja ne!!! 


	3. Explanations and Battles

*Gomen for taking so long. But I've got part III done. What's this odd girl all about, how does she know Bruce was Batman? All this and more on, dun nu na na, Guardian of the Knight Part-III!*  
  
  
  
Explanations and Battles  
  
  
  
"My name is Kaleigh Ann Strange." I began. "I'm 15-years old, Freshmen, and a major fan of old school." Every thing else was pretty much self-explanitory, like my apperance for example. I stand about 5,4 1/2, have brown curly hair(it's natural, not a perm!), my skins barely even tanned, I'm about as pale as Bruce, my eyes are brown, and I have a slight build. That's me, Kaleigh Strange. "As for me being in and knowing about the Batcave, you better sit down." He gives me another cofused/shocked look. I get those alot. "Please Mr. Wayne, I'll tell you everything if you just relax and believe me." He sits down and lets me begin.  
  
"You see, I am a Guardian. A chosen person given the power to travel through worlds to protect them from dangers that their current protectors cannot handle. That is why I'm here, to protect this world against a great evil." I tell him. Bruce looks at me like I'm insane. Oyey vey. "If you don't believe me, then I have no choice but to prove it to you. Seeing as that I've told you this much,it won't matter."   
  
I reatch into my jacket poket and retrieve my soul stone, the emulator of a guardians power. Its shaped like an octogon, its ruby and framed by gold. With all my breath I shout out my transformation incantation:  
  
"SUPREME GUARDIAN TRANSFORMATION!!!"  
  
In a flash of light that nearly blinds Bruce, my normal atire changes into something completely different. When the light died down what he saw was no ordinary teenager. I was dressed in an slightly Oreintal style fighting gi. I had white boots that went up to mid-leg, white gi pants, long sleeved gi shirt, a green wrap around gi shirt with a yellow belt, a long yelow cape, ivory wrist guards with a red jem on each, and a gold, spiked tiara that held my soul stone in place. This is the armor of the Guardian.  
  
"Well Mr. Wayne, what do you have to say now?" I ask him. Bruce was still his stotic self, except for the fact that he was sweeting like mad. "May I continiue?" He nodds.  
  
"As I was saying, I've come to protect this world, and you, from total destruction."  
  
"And what is it that your protecting me from?" Bruce asked me.  
  
"From this demonite infestation." Bruce gives me the look,( y'know, the "whats that" look). "Demonites are negative emotional energy forces that take semi-human form. There basicly ghosts, but these can do great harm."  
  
"I see. Let me ask you this: if you come from another world, how is it that you know about me?"  
  
"In my world, your just a comic book character, and lets not forget a few cartoons. Your name's a household word, like Superman, Wonder Woman, and I could go on. I come from a world without hero's, plauged by crime and war. I protect my world by protecting other one's, like this one. Being that these worlds are where humans draw there imaginational energy, it would be chaotic if these worlds are destroyed or forgotten."  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You are ,or were, a great inspireational icon for children in my world, and that includes me. We look at you and say 'Batman's the greatest superhero in the world!'. I tell him with pride. That puts a little smidge of a smile on his grizzeled,old face. Then I hear a nosie coming in the cave. The Batmobile pulls in. I guess Terry got done with night-watch. He steps out.  
  
"Man, what a night, first I break up a Joker robbery, stop a mugging, and nearly hit a bus. What more could... Uh Bruce, who's that!?" he points at me.  
  
"Terry, you better sit down." Bruce tells him. A little while later Bruce gets done telling Terry about me, and Terry is stile taking it all in.  
  
"So your an inter-dimensional freedom fighter, who goes through other worlds to make sure they stay intake so your world won't lose its very dim spark of imagination an humanity it has?" he says. I nodd. "That is so schway!" he tells me. Before he could go on, the alarm to the Batcomputer goes off.  
  
"There's been a break in at the Bank on 3rd Street.' Bruce tells us. "You'd better get over there."  
  
"Got ya boss."  
  
"Wait!" I say. "When you get there, tell me everything you see, got it Terry!?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." he says, and departs for the bank. As soon as he's gone, I head to the Batcomputer, to moniter the sitch. When he gets there, I see every thing through Terry's vid-link, And I see some thing in the bank that is seriously not good.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Bruce and Terry say insynce.  
  
"Thats not an ordinary Demonite...that's a strigou!" This is not good, REALLY NOT GOOD!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kaleigh's been found out, and Bruce 'n Terry are okay with her. But what is this strigou thingie that has her so worried? Read on and find out!  
  
Owari~ 


End file.
